We have continued work on the Protein-Disease relational Database (PDD) system. The PDD includes literature-based data on proteins found in body fluids (plasma/serum, urine, CSF) which exhibit fold concentration changes with cancer and other disease states with respect to normal populations. Links of proteins in the PDD are made to 2D PAGE gels where feasible and to other federated genome databases accessible on the Internet. Improvements have been made in the data collection paradigm to preserve data quality in the database.